


Flapper Girl

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, M/M, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Misha shows up to a Halloween party as a flapper girl and proceeds to give Danneel and Jensen a lap dance.
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Vicki Vantoch, Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris/Vicki Vantoch, Jensen Ackles/Vicki Vantoch
Kudos: 27





	Flapper Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MoirinDeClermont of the Profound Bond server.

Jensen opened the door to and doubled over laughing at what he saw. It took him a full minute before he could contain himself, waving Vicki and Misha into the house. He had to straighten the cowboy hat on his head to keep it from falling off, leading them down the corridor and into the main room. Jared took one look at them and started laughing hard, falling out of his seat.

“Oh my god!” Danneel said as she came toward them. “Misha! You look beautiful!”

Misha grinned and kissed her on the cheek, straightening his headband and smoothing down the tassels of his flapper dress. “I think the heels might be a bit much.”

“They make your legs look beautiful,” Genevieve reassured him.

Vicki for her part straightened her own hat, taking Misha by the arm. “We thought we’d rock the 1920s vibe.”

“Are you a mob boss?” Danneel asked.

Vicki nodded. “And Misha is my beautiful mistress.”

“You’re Jessica Rabbit,” Misha guessed for Danneel.

Danneel nodded, looking down at her own sparkling gown. “It does fit a little bit tight.”

“I see Jared is Hercules,” Vicki said. “And Gen is Xena.”

“Power couple,” Misha said.

“They weren’t a couple,” Vicki commented.

“You know what I mean.”

“Holy fuck, man,” Jensen said, running a hand over his eyes to wipe away tears as he straightened his cowboy costume. “I haven’t laughed that hard in ages.”

Jared picked himself up off the ground, still giggling. “Love your legs, Mish.”

Misha looked down at his costume and gazed at his legs. “Yeah, I thought I had better shave them if I was going to pull it off.”

“You could pull anything off,” Danneel said sweetly, bringing them glasses of wine. “Come, join the party. We’re bobbing for apples later.”

They settled into the Halloween party, more guests arriving as the night wore on. Most of them had a good laugh at Misha’s costume, Vicki pretending to be the over protective mob boss. As hosts Jensen and Danneel worked the room making sure that everyone was at home. There were several games to play, and plenty of alcohol to drink broken up by canapes and other nibbles.

By the end most people began to stagger out of the house to head home, some more sober than others. Clif eventually bid farewell and left, leaving the six original members of the group to their own devices. Danneel dropped into a chair and kicked off her shoes with exhaustion, sipping from her wine.

She spotted Misha staggering back inside. “Takes those heels off, baby. You’ll feel better.”

“My feet are killing me,” he admitted, kicking off his heels. “I don’t know how you ladies do it.”

“We grit our teeth and bare it,” she admitted. “How was your night?”

“It was great,” he said, downing his glass of champagne. “I still think Jared cheated at bobbing for apples though.”

“I did not,” Jared from the couch where he lay with Genevieve. “It’s not my fault my mouth’s so big.”

“You should sit down,” Danneel told Misha. She patted her lap. “Come here, beautiful.”

Misha smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he set down his glass. He began to walk around Danneel, dragging his hand over her shoulders. He smoothed his fingertips along her jaw, Danneel leaning into his touch. He stopped behind her, slowing leaning forward and sliding his hands down her arms at a leisurely pace. On the way back up he dragged his fingertips up over her chest. He repeated the move a few times, Danneel shuddering slightly at his touch.

Misha began to massage her shoulders, leaning in to press soft kisses on her neck and the side of her face. Danneel closed her eyes, tilting her head to give him more access. Misha grinned, moving around to the front and bringing one foot up to rest on Danneel’s leg. He began to run his fingers over his leg, Danneel watching the move.

“Holy crap,” Jared said. “Are you giving her a lap dance?”

“Mm-hm,” Misha confirmed with a smirk.

“I’m all for it, baby,” Danneel said, smiling up at him.

Misha slid into her lap, Danneel keeping her arms down as Misha wrapped his arms around her neck. He maintained eye contact and began to roll his hips, running his hands over her shoulders and her face. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then to the corner of her mouth before pulling back with a cheeky grin.

He slid out of her lap and turned his back to her to slowly bend over, running his hands over his behind and down the backs of his legs. He could feel his dress pulling up to reveal his garter. He bent himself completely in half, Genevieve whistling low.

“So flexible,” she commented.

“You have no idea,” Danneel commented.

“Where’s Jensen?” Jared suddenly asked.

“Making out with Vicki,” Misha answered as he slowly straightened.

“Of course he is.”

Misha shuffled backward to sit in Danneel’s lap, continuing to dance to an unheard tune. He began to grind against her, rolling his hips in a wave as he looked back and grinned at her. She smiled up at him, her pupils having slowly dilated. He reached back and placed her hands on his hips, Danneel watching them with interested.

Misha leaned back and wrapped his arms around Danneel’s neck, bending himself backward and slowly beginning to raise and fall his hips. Danneel peppered soft kisses over his face, sliding her hands up his front and over his chest.

“You are way too good at this,” Jared commented.

“Practice,” Misha commented.

“You give Vicki lap dances?” Genevieve asked.

“All the time,” Misha answered, sliding out of Danneel’s lap and turning toward her. “You should try it.”

“I’d love to see Jared try,” Genevieve laughed.

Jared pouted.

Misha leaned forward sensually, resting his hands on Danneel’s legs. He locked eyes with her and began swaying his hips as he fondled her thighs. He gently slid his hands over her legs, moving from the knee to the groin and stopping just short before sliding them back down. He winked at her, Danneel winking back.

Misha slid back onto her lap, sitting sideways on her. He began to run his hand sensually over his body, Danneel reaching up to give him a hand. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers and wrapping his arms around her neck as she continued to explore him, running her hands through the tassels and folds of his form hugging dress.

“Wait, are we giving lap dances in here?” Jensen asked as he stepped into the room with Vicki on his arm.

“Misha is definitely way too good,” Jared said.

“When’s my turn?” Jensen asked.

“We can swap, hon,” Danneel said. “I want to play with Vicki now anyway.”

“What, am I not good enough for you?’ Misha asked with a pout.

“I just haven’t had time with her tonight,” Danneel said. “And you haven’t had time with Jensen.”

Jared looked at Genevieve. “Should we go?”

“Are you kidding me?” Genevieve said. “I’m definitely watching this.”

Misha slid out of Danneel’s lap, Danneel standing and swapping places with Jensen. Jensen and Danneel exchanged a quick kiss before she headed over to Vicki and threw an arm around her shoulders, leading her over to one of the lounge chairs. The two women curled up in it together, making sure that it was turned toward where Jensen and Misha were.

Misha began the same way he had with Danneel, circling Jensen and slowly running his hands over him. On one pass he removed Jensen’s cowboy hat, flipping it out of the way. Jensen smirked, leaning into his touch and watching Misha with eyes filled with awe. Misha slid his hands down around Jensen’s neck, caressing his chest through his shirt and nuzzling into the side of his face. Jensen leaned into him, turning his head to try and kiss Misha but Misha pulled away.

Misha slid around to his front, kneeling down in front of him. He placed his hands on Jensen’s knees, eyes locked on his face and slowly sliding his hands up Jensen’s legs. He bypassed the groin, moving his hands up to Jensen’s shoulders. Upon reaching them he pushed himself up to hover over Jensen’s lap. He danced sensually for a moment, giving Jensen a teasing look as he played with the buttons on Jensen’s shirt.

Jensen reached up, Misha stepping back and away from him before he could touch him. He stopped just out of touching range, turning his back on Jensen and swaying a little, running his hands over himself with particular focus on his legs and arse. He slowly backed up until he was perched on Jensen’s knees, continuing to sway to the unheard song.

When Jensen reached for him again Misha ducked away, Jensen making a noise of frustration as the girls laughed. Misha chuckled, shaking his body a little so that all the tassels on his dress shivered. Misha turned back to face Jensen, licking his lips and gazing at him with half lidded eyes. He slowly made his way back over to Jensen, sliding over him so that he was straddling him again without sitting in his lap.

He rolled his hips, running his hands over his front slowly. After a while he slowly sank down to sit and put his full weight in Jensen’s lap. Misha slid forward so that their groins were pressed together, Misha wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck and grinding into him. Jensen groaned, bringing his hands up and finally able to touch Misha.

“This is so hot,” Genevieve said in a loud whisper.

“Not really,” Jared said.

“You should see them in the bedroom,” Danneel commented.

Jared squeezed his eyes closed. “Brain bleach.”

Genevieve hit him lightly. “It’s not that bad.”

Misha continued to sway in Jensen’s lap, running his hands up and over Jensen’s hair and jaw. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together while maintaining eye contact. Jensen smiled, running his hands up Misha’s back. He glanced down as he spotted something on Misha’s leg.

“You’re wearing a garter?” Jensen asked.

“Mm,” Misha confirmed.

“Where’s my wallet?” Jensen laughed. “I should be sliding dollar bills into it.”

Misha pouted. “I’m only worth dollars?”

“No,” Jensen said, pulling him close. “You’re worth a lot more than that, baby.”

Misha grinned and kissed him, Jensen returning the kiss passionately.

“And that’s us out,” Jared said, sitting up abruptly. “I can see where this is going and I don’t want to be here for it.”

Genevieve pouted but let him pull her up. “I’d stay for it. They’re beautiful together.”

“Maybe we should send you one of our videos,” Vicki said.

Genevieve’s eyes lit up. “You have videos?”

“Oh god,” Jared said, rubbing his eyes. “I did not need to know about their sex tapes.”

“You’re a prude,” Jensen commented.

“Sex is a beautiful thing, Jared,” Misha added.

“Yeah, but I don’t need to see you two doing it,” Jared said. “You’re my brothers. That’s just… no.”

“Your loss,” Danneel said, untangling herself from Vicki. “I’ll see you out.”

Jared and Genevieve grabbed their things. Jensen, Misha and Vicki got up to see them out, waving goodbye as they climbed into their car and began to drive away. Once they were out of sight the four headed back into the house, Danneel linking arms with Vicki and turning to Misha.

“Why don’t you turn that lap dance into a strip tease,” she said. “And give it a happy ending.”

“I’m down,” Jensen said. “But only if I get to remove the garter with my teeth.”

“Sounds good,” Misha said, swaying to his own tune and wrapping an arm around Jensen’s shoulders, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “What say we move this to the bedroom, my lovelies.”

**END**


End file.
